Kissing Cheque
by Warfang
Summary: Izaya prefers payments in cash, but other forms work just as well... I think they call this shounen-ai?


I do not own Durarara! Seriously, I could never make up something that elaborate. That said, why is there more ShizuoxMikado than IzayaxMikado! This needs to be fixed!

Course, I've only seen the anime. Also, SPOILERS! Beware! And definite OOCness.

No, the stories are not spamming. Just my way of bringing attention to the problem. And technically not yaoi. No one said payments had to be in cash.

On with the story!

The day had ended, and summer started around the corner. Orihara Izaya waited in his office. The Private Message from earlier had promised to run him out of town with the Dollars if he didn't wait.

If it had come from anyone besides Tanaka Taro-san, he would have ignored it.

A light knock at the door alerted him.

"It's open." He called out, swiveling his chair and getting to his feet. This was more of a social call than a business meeting, so he might as well sit down on the couch.

Ryugamine Mikado walked through the door, his white and green jacket unzipped in the summer night's air.

"Would you like some tea, Mikado-kun?"

"No, thanks. I don't think I'll be staying long. I just had one thing to say. Actually, one thing to ask of you."

"Oh?" Things had been quiet lately. Had the founder of Dollars finally decided to evolve in a darker way? He certainly hadn't been pulling strings lately, or heard of any trouble.

A determined look crossed over Mikado's face. He walked further into the room, coming to stop before Izaya.

"What is the payment for you to never sell my identity as the Dollars founder again? You promised not to do so before, but instead of asking my permission, you went ahead and gave it away."

"Ah, actually I never sold it."

The determined look shifted into something darker.

"I want to protect those precious to me. Saika and Sonohara-san said that to do that, I should be prepared to step on others. But before it comes to that, I want to resolve this my way. What would it take for you to never even hint that you know the identity of the Dollar's founder?"

"Hmmm. How much do you have?"

"Two hundred."

"No way. Only two hundred? That's cheap."

"I could pay you each month until it reaches a suitable amount."

Izaya waved his hand. "That almost never works. But, it doesn't have to be in cash."

"I'm not here to trade the identity of other's to protect my name, so don't even ask for Heiwajima Shizuo's name."

Izaya hid how much the name of his complex irked him. "Why don't you give me time to think of a suitable payment?"

"I can't. I'm leaving on a trip tomorrow. I won't be back until just before school starts." If a look of sadness hadn't flitted behind those blue eyes, he wouldn't have pried.

"You didn't say anything like that in the chat."  
>"That's because where I'm going there's still internet. You wouldn't know I wasn't home unless you physically sought me out." A subtle hint that he better not be stalking the blue-eyed boy.<p>

"How about you tell me where you're going, and I promise not to tell for another….year or so."

"My parents died in a car crash. The house was left to me, so I'm moving back to rent the place out. I've already found an agency that's part of Dollars, and they're nice people."

"Your parents are dead?" Well, wasn't that interesting information.

"Yes. They died earlier this month."

"That's too bad."

The way Izaya said that sent a chill up Mikado's spine. It wasn't the usual sympathy, or apathetic statement. No, it sounded like Izaya had just planned something that he was not going to like. Turning down Setton-san's and Saika-san's private messages to accompany him in case something went wrong suddenly seemed like very bad ideas to him.

Izaya stalked a little closer. "So if you were to text the agency to cancel the meeting and just stayed here, no one would come looking for you."

"Actually, I'm meeting Sonohara-san before I leave. And she knows I'm meeting with you."

The mask hiding the bluff would impress a poker master. Izaya decided that rather than irk his second-least favorite person, he would let what he suspected to be a bold face lie slide.

"I see. Well, then, close your eyes, and I'll put into writing a solemn vow to never mention your identity again."

"For how long?" Funny he should ask, for his eyes were already closed.

"Just a minute."

Then pressure on his mouth. A hand in his hair. The other arm around his waist. Fingers dancing in the gap between jacket, shirt, and pants, fingering the skin underneath there. Scorching it.

His mouth opens. A tongue swipes, and then enters. It twists around in his mouth, and Mikado tastes strawberry and mints. Then a gasp of air. Distance.

Izaya straightened up. His thin lips were plumper now, a glossy shine to them.

"I think a first kiss would be a fair trade, no?"

Mikado was shaking. Shock attempted to race through his mind, stun him. He pushed it back. He had seen some horrible things in life. He could wait until he was out the door before grieving over his first kiss.

"And the solemn vow?" His eyes were still closed, not looking at Izaya, but facing him.

"Yes, I'll make it right now. Dated, blooded, and in my signature pen, too. Just show this to anyone who finds out from me that you're the Dollar's Founder, and I'll be out of business everywhere faster than you can run me out of town."

"Huh? When did I suggest that?"

Izaya stared at him. Blinked.

Then he powered up his computer and logged into the chat site.

Kanra-san: _I'm online, and yes, he's safe._

Setton-san: _Good. I didn't want to ride my horse through the glass window. And for some reason-_

Saika-san: _I WILL CUT YOU_

Setton-san: _Saika-san is very mad at you._

Kanra-san: _Yes, I know. I demanded a first kiss in exchange to not tell who the founder of Dollars is. She would be mad at me for manipulating someone she feeds off. Not that she loves him or anything._

"Is something wrong?"

"No. Apparently, Anri-chan seems to think she's seeing you off tonight. Have a safe trip."

Mikado opened his eyes and waved a blank sheet of paper in Izaya's face. Getting the hint, Izaya drafted the solemn vow and watched as Mikado left.

Izaya waited to hear the sounds of a horse riding away, before calling the police on a spare cell phone that he just saw that Headless Rider with two human riders speeding by his house. Really, the route Celty was using was getting a little too predictable.

Now to email Saki to stay out of his love life.

~fin

A/N: Argh, I felt like that totally just failed. Perhaps when I'm not so stressed out and still obsessed with Drrr! I'll re-write this. Some feedback appreciated.


End file.
